1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plating method for pre-plating or plating a cylinder inner peripheral surface by introducing treatment liquid to the cylinder inner peripheral surface to be treated of a cylinder block in a use of a plating apparatus.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. 8-199390 and 8-144082 disclose techniques for effecting surface treatment such as plating treatment to the inner peripheral surface to be treated of a cylinder block, for example, by introducing treatment liquid to the cylinder inner peripheral surface and flowing the treatment liquid after sealing the cylinder inner peripheral surface.
However, in the sealing method described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 8-199390, leakage of the treatment liquid may occur because it cannot be confirmed whether a cylinder inner peripheral surface is completely sealed.
In the surface treatment method described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 8-144082, because expansion or contraction of an air tube is not detected, leakage of the treatment liquid may occur when the treatment liquid is introduced in such a state that the air tube expands improperly due to damage and a cylinder inner peripheral surface is incompletely sealed by the air tube.